Decisions
by jujubeans22
Summary: "I have been knowing Rin has been my mate since I first meet her, you can only expect me to hold back for so long. One day when i snap because you wont allow me to follow my instinct, just understand its all your fault." This is my first story, please be nice.
1. 1) Summer

Decisions

(Rin)

Waking up to the loud ringing of my alarm I blindly reached for the silence button. Once it was off I started to go back to sleep until I remember that today I'm hanging out with my friends. One friend in particular is my best friend Sesshomaru. I met Sesshomaru when I was five and he was eight. Everybody who sees us together always thinks that we are in some kind of 'relationship' but we aren't. He is dating Kagura and I am too young for him.

Growing up I have always had a crush on him. But I am thirteen about to turn fourteen and he is sixteen about to turn seventeen. I can understand that it will never work. I am the baby of the group and I believe that he will always see me as his little sister. But it is hard to watch when Kagura is all over him because I don't believe that she is perfect for him.

Groaning for the second time this morning I pulled the covers off my body and sat up. I rolled my neck side to side before slipping my feet into my slippers. Yawning very widely, I hopped into the bathroom and into the shower.

After my long and relaxing hot shower I was dressed and ready to head out. I grabbed my cell phone and checked to see if Kagome has called. I shrugged when there was no missed call before heading down stairs. I ran down the stairs before heading into the kitchen to grab an apple.

I stepped out onto my porch and put my sunglasses on to block the harsh sun from my eyes. Its the first day of summer break. When school returns, I'll be a freshman and everyone else will be an upperclassman. I just pray that Inuyasha and the boys won't put me in a trash can on freshman Friday. Sesshomaru said he wouldn't allow Inuyasha to lay a claw on me.

Hearing five loud impatient honks from a car, I looked up to see Inuyasha's black sleek car. I smiled at how he can just wait for five seconds and get so impatient. I hopped into the back of the car and we took off.

"Hey Inuyasha,Kagome. How are you?" I said

"Hey Rin, I am loving your outfit, you have to let me borrow it some time," Kagome said turning around to show me her brilliant bright smile. I love Kagome, she has always been extremely sweet to me. She is always there for me.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shot me glance as an 'hello' and turned his music up so he couldn't hear our 'boring girlish talk' as he would call it. Kagome just turned around and gave me a look that said we would continue later. As she turned to face forward in her seat she smacked Inuyasha in the back of his head.

Because of the loud music I couldn't hear what they are saying, but from the looks of it, it seemed that they were arguing. That's nothing new. Inuyasha and Kagome has been best friends for as long as I can remember. It is strange seeing one without the other. We all know that they should date, but in Kagome's defense she said "Just because we are good friends and get along very well doesn't mean that we should date. What if it doesn't work out and from there on our friendship is screwed."

As we pulled up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru house, there were a lot of cars there, and loud music coming from the house. "Inuyasha, since when were you throwing a party?"

"Uh, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have brought a swim suit!"

"Keh, don't yell at me woman, I'm not the only one to blame!" Inuyasha

shouted. Inuyasha has a very bad temper. He can't stay calm for more than ten minuets. Before I was able to say something and Kagome able to hit him Sesshomaru appeared behind him.

"Brother if you wish to keep all of your teeth in your mouth, I advise you to _**never**_ yell at Rin again."

I smiled up at Sesshomaru, he was always, well almost always there for me. He gave me a small smile before grabbing my hand and helping me out of the car. One thing I always can appreciate is how much manners the Tashio brothers have.

"Come Rin, I have picked out a nice bathing suit upstairs," Sesshomaru said putting his hand on my lower back to lead to the house. I blushed and looked over at Kagome over my shoulder. She gave me two thumbs up before hitting Inuyasha again and walking away.

"Rin, are you excited to start high school in a couple months?" Sesshomaru asked opening his bed room door. "I guess, I just am going to be sad that we only get to spend one year together, and not even that," I said walking over to Sesshomaru bed and sitting on it. Sesshomaru walked up to me and grabbed/ caressed my face. "Elaborate," he said with his 'commanding' voice.

"Well, you see Sesshomaru, I am going to be a freshman, and you a senior. You will be having lots of fun and enjoying you're time with your girlfriend and wont have time for me," I said looking down at my hands.

"Rin" he purred "you know I hate it when you lose eye contact with me" he said as he moved his hands down to hold my head up, and to hold eye contact with me. "Don't worry, I will always be here," he said as he stood up and handed me a one piece bathing suit.

"Uhh, Sess, don't you think this is...to...much ?" I asked. I picked up the suit and looked at the black suit that looked as if it was made for a grandma.

"Rin, put it on, its either you put it on our you DONT go swimming at all," I starred at him. He couldn't be serious. He is always acting like an older brother. Making sure I am always covered up our to the point that no boy will ever talk to me.

"Thanks"i said before getting up and going into the bath room. As I was changing I heard Kagura come into the room. I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest to not to listen and continued getting dressed.

(Sesshomaru pov)

"What are you doing in you're room while there is a nice big party going on in the backyard?" my current girlfriend Kagura asked. I shrugged before walking up to her and rapping my arms around her curvy body. As I kissed her I couldn't help but think about Rin. Sometimes I just wonder what her soft innocent, untouched virgin lips would fill like against mine.

Kagura smirked as she thought she was the reason for my excitement, but little did she know she wasn't. Kagura was a god distraction away from my Rin. I know that Rin is my mate. I remembered when my dad first taught me about the conflict I would fill inside of myself for her. How her smell can make me go crazy and fill as if I was on some kind of drug and never getting off of it. How seeing her with another guy would make me go crazy. I cant say that I love Rin or that I am ready to settle down with her. She is just beginning high school and I want her to experience some things in life that I was able to. But the best, the demon that is roaring inside of to claim her, to show her and the whole world that she is mine. But, my father will never allow it, but I don't know how long I would be able to hold back.

"Mmm. Baby why are you ignoring me?" I looked down at Kagura. She is far a beauty and is worth my time. I just leaned down and kissed her one more time before walking away from her to head to the bath room. I hear her groan. She has never liked Rin, but why should it matter, Rin wasn't there for her.

I knocked twice before opening the bath room door. Rin was massaging the wrinkles out of the suit before looking at me through the mirror. She had a blush on her cheeks as always when she looks at me in the eye. I always wondered if she understands that I look at her with want in my eyes. She so young and beautiful, stop. I close my eyes for a few seconds before opining my eyes. She is staring at me with worry in her eyes.

"I knew it, I look ugly. My body looks awkward and I just don't look like the other girls," Rin said as she start to slip off the straps of her suit. As much I would love to see her _naked, _it would be rude and inappropriate of me and not to mention my very jealous girlfriend is still sitting on my bed. I walked up to Rin and stopped her.

"Rin.. You're perfect," I said before turning to Kagura and grabbing her waist and walking away from. I didn't miss the glare Kagura shot at Rin as we walked away.

(Rin pov)

I looked back into the mirror before walking out Sesshomaru bathroom. I saw the way Kagura was looking at me. I catch all the stares that she throws at me. I never did understand why she didn't like me so much if I didn't do anything. Its not that Sesshomaru ignores her for me. When she is around I stay clear of her. I have always been afraid of Kagura growing up. When I stepped on her foot once she pushed me into the pool knowing that I didn't know how to swim.

"Crap" I cant swim. Why did I put this swim suit on if I cant swim. I slow down from walking and looked around for Kagome or Sango. As I walked around the house I found them giggling with each other by the side of the pool.

"Oh, Rin that swim suit is... Cute?" Sango said as she tilted her head to the side not understanding the choice of my swim suit.

"Leave her alone Sango, its oblivious Sesshomaru trying to shield Rin's newly developed body to everyone. Come Rin, I had a feeling he would pull something like this," Kagome said as they pulled me into the bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom I felt insecure. I had on a one piece still but it was cut out on the sides so my 'love handles' (as Kagome called them) would show. I looked around and realize that no one was staring at me and went to go sit in a chair to absorb some sun. I pushed my sun glasses down onto my face and looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring deeply into my eyes. His eye color changing from gold to red.

Looking around the party there were many unfamiliar faces. There were still a handful of people that I know. Sango and Miroku were by one of the speakers dancing together. There relationship was always cute to me. Miroku was always to touching people in the wrong places at the wrong time. Then once Sango came around its as if he is a new man. But when she isn't around he is back to his old self

Looking over to my right I see Inuyasha approaching Kagome with a drink. He is probably trying to beg for forgiveness. Kagome smiled before taking the drink and rapping her arms around his neck. She can never stay mad at him. Its cute because no matter how much they argue and fight at the end of the day they will always be there for each other.

The sun suddenly got blocked from my view. I looked up to see Sesshomaru glaring down at me. "Rin, when I give you an outfit I expect you to respect me and were it," he said with such venom in his voice. Looking down at his lean body. "Sorry Sess, Kagome wanted to make me over and I fill pretty," I said as I stood up and put my hand on my hips. Beaming up at Sesshomaru he grabbed my face and bent down to my ear. "Go home Rin, I don't want you here,your to young. Go away."

"What.." looking him in the eye, he turned and walked away. Looking around and blinking my tears away I walked in the house. Running up the stairs I quickly threw on the cloths I came in and ran home.

(Third pov)

"Sesshomaru, where is Rin I haven't seen her anywhere in the pass couple hours," Kagome said as she sat down next to Sesshomaru and Kagura. "Who cares, this is a party for older people, not little girls who still wears there hair in pigtails," Kagura said as she leaned against Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru hoping for an answer. He shrugged before kissing Kagura on the lips. Kagome looked away and stood up and walked over to Sango. "Sango, did she answer her phone yet?" "No, it keeps on going straight to voice mail, he had to do something to make her leave like this." "Tell me about it. She probably just wants to be home alone, we will check on her later. Alright." Sango silently agreed before heading out to the party.

(Rin's house later on that night)

Rin walked back to the sofa and plopped down on it. Rubbing her eyes she relaxed and turned the TV up. There were two soft knocks on her door before it opened. Sesshomaru walked in and sat next to Rin.

"Rin, be ready tomorrow I would like to take you out. If I can remember correctly you are turning 14 in two days." Sesshomaru said as he caressed Rin knee. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with disbelief. "What,what is it Rin?"

Rin pushed Sesshomaru hand away from her knee and stood up. "Whats the problem? You were being a complete jerk today. Why?" "Rin, I do not owe you an explanation, be ready by ten tomorrow morning," Sesshomaru said as he stood up and kissed Rin's forehead and walked out the house. Rin closed her eyes tight gripping the bottom of her shirt tightly. She couldn't understand why he is being the way he is. One moment he can be the sweetest demon on earth, than the next he treats her like he treats everyone else.

(At the Tashio residents)

"Son, how was your day,"Inutaisho said stopping Sesshomaru from walking away. "I'm fine father" "You smell of Rin son. How many times do I have to tell you that she is way to young."

"I understand that father, I was merely just visiting her, I upset her earlier." "Son, you need to learn to control your temper around her." "I am trying father, but may I let you know one thing?"

"Yes of course son." "I have been knowing Rin has been my mate since I first meet her, you can only expect me to hold back for so long. One day when i snap because you wont allow me to follow my instinct, just understand its all your fault."

Sesshomaru then turned and walked calmly to his room. "Honey, why doesn't he just wait till she is at least 17?" Inutaisho said with distraught in his voice. "Oh, baby. He is just like you. Don t worry, Sesshomaru is a very intelligent boy. Don't stress about it and come to bed," Izayoi said.

Inutaisho closed his eyes, praying that his first born would listen to him.


	2. 2) First Day Of School

Decisions

(Third pov)

The next morning Rin was waiting outside on her porch waiting for Sesshomaru. She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru white car pull up. As Rin ran down her driveway Sesshomaru walked over to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Rin. Rin smiled at how much a gentlemen Sesshomaru could be before she slid in car.

Sesshomaru started the car and sped down the street. Rin feeling uncomfortable with the speed Sesshomaru was going and gripped the handle trying to calm her nerves. Sesshomaru smirked and slowed down before he put his hand on her upper thigh to calm her down. Rin looked down at his hand and how high it was placed before she visibly blushed all over her body.

"How are you filling this morning Rin?" "I'm alright," Rin mumbled. Sesshomaru frowned and focused on the road. Rin looked up and smiled because were they were at.

"I understand how much you love the park and all the little things that go with it, so lets have fun," Sesshomaru said as he opened the door for Rin. Rin beamed up at Sesshomaru before dragging him along to 'have fun'.

(Later that day)

"Sesshomaru, I had a really fun time today,,"Rin said as she unlocked her front door to her house. She turned to face Sesshomaru before she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I am sorry that I wont be here for my birthday, but I shall be back within a week," Rin said as she avoided Sesshomaru eye contact.

"I personally wish to spend your fourteen birthday, but I respect your parents to much to disrespect them. I will see you the minuet you get back, or I will see you sooner. By mate," Sesshomaru said as he kissed the top of Rin's head before walking to his car to drive away.

Rin put both hands over her heart before sinking to the ground and closing her eyes. Rin heard her front door open and she looked up to see Kagome and Sango standing in the door way.

"Hey Rin, how was the date?" Sango asked as she shared a smile with Kagome. "Guys, you and I both know that it was not a date and it will never be a date between us," Rin said as she walked into the house and started to take off her shoes. "Well Rin, by the time you come back for school, you will be in high school, and technicality a women. The big crush you have on Sesshomaru will be over before you know it," Kagome said as she helped Rin up to her room so they can start their girls night.

(August 14, first day of school)

"Rin! Is that you! My god look at you! You have boobs!" Kagome screamed and everyone in the area turned to look at the source of the loud noise. Rins face turned a very deep shade of red. "Kagome, shut it, do you want the whole school to know about how I started my period," Rin said as she put her hands on her hips that stuck out more than they use to.

"Well Rin, how was the vacation, did you have fun?" Rin nodded her head as she showed Kagome her schedule. "Well since you're a freshmen and I am a junior its no surprise that we don't have any classes together. But, I will always save you a seat at lunch." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ok Kagome. I will see you at lunch, have a nice day!" Rin called out ass he walked away from Kagome. "Was that Rin," Sesshomaru asked suddenly appearing next to Kagome. "Shouldn't you know the sent of your mate?" Kagome asked glaring at Sesshomaru. "My brother seems to not know how to keep family matters private" Sesshomaru said as he turned to follow Rin from a distance.

(At lunch)

"Hey guys have you seen Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he slammed his lunch down on the table. "You literally just mist her, what you haven't seen your little stalker all day?" Kagura said with an small smirk before she continued eating her food. Sesshomaru glared down at her before stalking away to follow Rins sent. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply getting lost in Rins sent.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and shut his eyes tightly. He saw how Rin matured during the time of them being apart. All summer he couldn't wait till they been reunited. But it seems that Rin has no time for him since she has been back. Sesshomaru eyes flashed from red to white. Just thinking of his mate abandoning him made him go to a dark place that he refuses to go to.

Sesshomaru continued his way down the hall till he reached Rins locker. He stood patiently behind her until she turned around. "Hey Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she jumped on Sesshomaru and rapped her legs around him. Sesshomaru smiled in Rins neck as he spun her in a circle like he promised he would over the phone. Sesshomaru put Rin safely on the ground before looking her over. The web camera did nothing to truly show him how much Rin has truly changed. She almost looked like a women and the beast inside of him roared with approval.

"Rin, have you been ignoring me?" Sesshomaru asked as he rapped an arm around her waist to lead her to a private bench were they can catch up in private. "You should know I would never do such a thing Sesshomaru, I.." Rin couldn't finish her sentence as tears clouded her eyes before she buried her head in Sesshomaru neck. "I missed you" Rin said as she stroked Sesshomaru face as if to see if she touched him, he would disappear. "And I missed you to Rin" Sesshomaru said as he rubbed Rins lower back.

Sesshomaru just let Rin curl into his side not caring if anyone saw his weak side at this very moment. He was just glad that his mate was back in his arms safe. He kissed the top of Rins head before he listened to the story's Rin started to tell him. Even though he already heard them before, he wanted to listen to them again because the sparkle in her eye she had when she told the story and how excited she got when she told the story's.

(After school)

"Inuyasha, have you seen Sesshomaru? He was suppose to meet me ten minuets ago?" Kagura demanded.

"Oh, now I remember. He said 'Rin' to me. Which basically means, Rin is back and town and you can go back to being number two in his life." Inuyasha said with a big smile before he walked up to his friends so they can all head to his house.

(With Sesshomaru and Rin)

"With all you're fun and interesting stories from your trip, it seems that you didnt miss me as much as I missed you." Sesshomaru said as he opened the door to his house door for Rin.

"Oh stop Sesshomaru, you and I both know how much I missed you. Hey, wheres Kagura I haven't seen her all day." Rin asked as she jumped on top of the counter top.

Sesshomaru parted Rins legs and rested comfortably between them before he looked her in the eye and whispered " I just wanted some alone time with you."

Rin smiled before taking the hair tie out of Sesshomaru hair and running her fingers through his hair.

"Rin, you are turning out to be such a fine lady" Sesshomaru said as he traced Rins outer thigh lightly.

"Sesshomaru stop that is ticklish!" Rin said as a she let out loud giggles. Sesshomaru leaned down and smelled Rins neck. He had to go against his instincts, and not bite into her neck. Instead he just dug his face into the nape of her neck and started to nibble and suck on her neck lightly.

"..Sess, what are you doing?" Rin asked as she bit back a moan. "Sess, this is wrong," Rin said as she grabbed Sesshomaru face and looked him in the eyes. Sesshomaru leaned forward and gave Rin a quick hard kiss before he disappeared. Just as he left Inuyasha and all their friends entered the kitchen. Inuyasha was talking and laughing until he smelled the air. He looked over at Rin, who neck was red were Sesshomaru was previously at. Inuyasha closed his eyes before walking away.

(Up satirs with Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru was pacing back and fourth in his room. When he heard his door open he turned and grabbed Inuyasha by his neck. He blamed him against the wall and bared his teeth at him.

"You tell father and you die." Sesshomaru said before he dropped him and walked to his bed.

"I'm sorry brother, but...Rin, she, she is letting out this sent. It has been calling to me all day. Its on my clothes, my car, even in our house! I cant take it any longer Inuyasha. I know I need to take a break away from her but I cant. It is killing me to be up here when she is down stairs. What do I do?"

Inuyasha rubbed his sore neck before he got up and sat next to Sesshomaru on the bed.

"Show dad that you and Rin are ready to be in a relationship. But, she is only 14, you cant wait one more year at least. Inuyasha said as he stood up. "I'm going to take Rin home before you do something that you are going to regret." Inuyasha said as he waled away. Sesshomaru followed him and slammed his door after Inuyasha walked down the stairs. Sesshomaru looked down and groaned loudly before going to take a cold shower.


	3. 3) The End or New Beginning

Decisions

Rin rubbed the fading 'hickeys' on her neck as she was brushing her hair in her vanity mirror . When Kagome and Sango came over the night after the incident at Sesshomaru house, Kagome gave Rin some make-up to cover her neck. It has been exactly a week since she has been with Sesshomaru.

On the second day of school when she walked up to Sesshomaru in hall way he acted as if he never met her. Rin has never been so hurt in her life. Also, Kagura gives he a victory smile every time she sees them together. Lately it seems that Sesshomaru has taken a big liken to Kagura. Every time Rin sees Sesshomaru she sees Kagura.

"Rin, if you don't hurry up you are going to be late!" Rins mother called.

Rin slammed her brush down on the vanity and wiped the tears away. She truly misses her best friend. Rin clipped half of her hair back and left out her room. When she got downstairs her mother smiled before leading her to the car.

(At School)

"Sesshomaru, I believe that for prom we should wear all white." Kagura said as she gave Sesshomaru her bag for him to carry.

"Kagura, I don't understand why you are planning our outfits for prom when it is many months away, why not plan winter ball outfits," Sesshomaru said as he wrapped an arm around Kagura.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before grabbing Kagomes hand and pulling her away.

"Inuyasha, wernt you the one who told him to take a breack away from Rin." Kagome said as she smacked his hand away. Kagome has been mad with Inuyasha because she thinks he is the blame to why Sesshomaru is acting this way.

"Kagome, can you just stop being mad at me. Please." Inuyasha said as he wraped an arm around Kagome waist and kissed her on the neck. Kagome blushed and pushed him away because she dosnt want anyone to know of their relationship because it causes to much drama. Inuyasha smiled before smacking Kagome's ass and walked her to class.

(During Lunch)

"Kohaku, thanks for helping me with math," Rin said as she sat down across from Kohaku at the lunch table.

"Its OK, I strangely like math. So Rin, this weekend I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?" Kohaku said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes! I mean, I'll have to check my schedule but yeah," Rin said as she played with her hair.

"Awesome, I'll see you later!" Kohaku said in a rush before he ran away.

Rin slowly turned around to see what scared Kohaku away so fast. There standing there was no other than Sesshomaru. Rin rolled her eyes before putting her lunch in her bag and getting up to walk away.

"Wait, Rin, were are you going? Are you really going on a date with that freshman? What are you wearing?" Sesshomaru all demanded at once.

"By Sesshomaru." Rin said as she walked into the library to get away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru followed Rin into the library and wrapped his arms around her waist and pushing Rin into a corner in the library. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Rin on the mouth. Rin pulled away and smacked Sesshomaru.

"Not this again. I refuse to let you sit here and come onto me in private and then ignore me for who knows how long. Also, I am going on a date with Kohaku and I will enjoy it," Rin said before she started to walk away, then she stopped and added "If you forgot because you're to rapped up in Kagura, but I am also a freshman. Good day Asshole." Rin said before she stormed away. Sesshomaru rubbed his sore cheek as his eyes turned red. Sesshomaru had a deep filling inside to go to Rin and make submit in front of the whole student body.

Sesshomaru looked outside to where Rin was going. She was wearing a skirt that put Sesshomaru on edge. Sesshomaru looked down at his vibrating phone to see Kagura calling him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly to see if his demon will calm down. He opened his eyes and he felt as if his demon was ready to come out. Sesshomaru walked out of the library to Kagura. He grabbed her and took her to his car so he can let his beast out.

(After School)

Rin was leaning against Sesshomaru car. She felt bad for smacking Sesshomaru, the love she had for him was very deep. The only thing Rin wanted was for their friendship to be what it use to be. Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru walking to his car. He looked very guilty and like something was bothering him.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for hitting you," Rin said before she leaned up and hugged Sesshomaru. Rin frowned when she realized how much of Kagura he smelled like. She pulled away from the hug and just stared at him. Sesshomaru couldn't even return the hug our look her in the eye.

"Rin, I believe that it is best if we don't speak no longer. I have been wanting Kagura in a more sexual way and she was denying me. So I decided to use you. I don't care for you and.." Sesshomaru didn't get to finish because Rin ran away, crying. Sesshomaru kicked a dent into his car before he slammed his fist on his car.

He didn't want to lie, but he had to. Rin can get hurt our something can happen to her that shouldn't. He would rather have her hate him since he cant have her rather than her loving him and him denying her. Sesshomaru felt his beast surface, he let out a loud howled before he ran off to the nearest forest.

Inuyasha frowned before he picked up his brother discarded stuff and shook his head.

(Later On At Rin's House)

"Rin, don't let what Sesshomaru said affect you. I promise he is lying." Kagome pleaded as she whipped the tears off Rin's face.

"How do you know he was lying! What do you know that I don't!" Rin screamed at Kagome.

It broke Kagomes heart to see her friend so sad. She sat down on the bed and started to comb Rin's hair.

"I know that you are his mate." Kagome whispered in Rin's ear.


	4. 4) Love Me

Decisions

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all the support. I especially wanted to thank my #1 fan, **Taraah36, **also the only thing I own is the plot...**

"Whatdoyoumeanyoutoldher!" Inuyasha said as he got off Kagome with wide eyes

"Don't jumble your words up at me. Also you and I both know that she deserves to know."

"But that's not your place Kagome! Know I'm going to get killed."

Kagome sat up and pulled her shirt down. "Inu.. I'm sorry. She was crying and hurt. All I wanted was for her to stop."

"Is she still mad at him?"

"Yeah, probably more mad know. Plus she is determent to out with Sango brother this weekend."

Inuyasha rubbed the sweat off his forehead and looked at Kagome. He knew that she was just trying to make her friend fill better.

"Way to ruin the mood Kag's" Inuyasha said as he smacked her ass

* * *

It was Saturday and Rin was getting ready for her date. She was ecstatic when she found out she was Sesshomaru's mate. But some things didn't add up. The biggest one was, why is he still dating Kagura. Rin was hopping that Sesshomaru just found out she was his mate and didn't know how o take it, our how to tell her. Our maybe he didn't really love her and she isn't good enough for him

Rin spun in the mirror one more time before picking up her spray. When she was around Sesshomaru she was never aloud to where spray because he hated how strong it could be and it messed up his senses.

"Rin. Your date is here!"

Rin gave herself one last final glance in the mirror before she ran downstairs. She kissed her mother on the cheek before walking outside.

* * *

"...What ...Do.." Sesshomaru couldn't even finish his sentence. He thought it was just a threat that she was going out with that little boy. His worst nightmare has came alive. It is as if the nightmare he has been having all week walked right out of his dreams.

"I'm sorry, maybe on the date Rin can realize how much she doesn't like him and come running back to your arms."

"no Inuyasha, this problem deserves a hands on approach to settle it," Sesshomaru said as his eyes turned red. Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't do anything that will put you our this family in shame," Inuyasha called after his brother as he ran out the house.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun tonight Kohaku. I will see you on Monday." Rin said as she dogged a kiss from him. The date was fun but it was missing something. Rin couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru. Rin shook her head before running up to her room avoiding her mom.

When she entered the room, Rin started to take her clothes off.

"You smell like the weak human." Rin turned slowly, startled by the voice.

"Sesshomaru what on earth are you doing in my room? Ever heard of a girl being mad at you and never wanting to see your stupid face again? Rin frowned at Sesshomaru before walking into the bathroom.

"Rin, stop walking away and listen to what I have to say. I am already agitated. Don't upset me more."

"What is that? A empty threat? So let me guess you're here to tell me how I cant go on a date with someone but you are aloud to fuck someone else?"

"Rin you are angry and don't mean nothing you say."

"No Sesshomaru, I am done. How long have you known that I was you're mate?"

"Rin stop asking so many stupid questions. Just forgive me."

"I didn't even here you apologize and quite frankly I'm done with you."

Rin opened the bedroom window "Out."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, Trying to fight his beast within. It almost felt as if Rin was serous. Sesshomaru closed his eyes before opening them again. They were red.

Rin being complete oblivious to Sesshomaru turning into his true form, continued to get undress.

"Rin turned around." Rin slowly turned around and was pushed on top of her bed.

"If you don't want to act like the way I taught you I shall make you act the part of mate." Sesshomaru said as he started to kiss along Rin's neck.

Rin started to panic. She knew that his demon can come out, but she didn't expect it to come out like this.

"Sess, please stop we can talk about this. I promise I wont ever date or even talk to Kohaku. Please don't do this."

Rin scratched on Sesshomaru back hopping to catch his attention. It seemed that Rin pushed Sesshomaru to far.

"Don't worry mate. No boy will ever want to look,touch, or smell you by the time I'm done with you."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she Slowly rolled over trying to find a comfort spot to sleep in. Sesshomaru looked down at her neck and smiled. Yes, he has done it in a rather forceful grace, but the only thing that matters was that he got his mate back.

"Rin, come sleep in my arms, I understand that I wore you out." Rin looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. The way he talked and carried himself made her want to jump into his arms, but she felt like she can never trust him the same. At the same time she still puts all her truce in Sesshomaru.

She rolled over slowly and rested on his chest and started to play with the necklace she got him 3 years ago.

"Are you going to break up with Kagura?"

"Go to sleep mate, you had a long night."

* * *

**I Know that the chapter is short, but i will try to post a longer one hopefully by this weekend! also R&R! Thanks**


	5. 5) Love or Disaster?

Decisions

_**So this chapter is slightly longer as promised. This chapter also has little lemon so yeah. Also please R&R**_

Rin stirred in her sleep and rolled over. She was feeling an horrible pain down in her lower regions. Rin groaned as she sat up expecting to see her newly lover. But sadly he wasn't there. Rin rolled over and rubbed the cold spot where Sesshomaru once laid. Rin's bottom lip quivered once she realized that he didn't stay long last night.

Letting out a sob Rin pulled the covers over her face. She couldn't believe that she did what she did, and in the end she still fills the emptiness she has been filing since she started high school.

Sesshomaru Smirked as he looked in the mirror. It was as if his mussels grew from Saturday night to right know. As if he hit puberty all over again over the weekend. Sesshomaru picked up his jack and slipped it on before walking outside to his newest car.

Sesshomaru pulled up to Kagura house to pick her up for school. Kagura ran out to the car but stopped when she saw Sesshomaru appearance. It was as if he was a new person. Kagura like.

"Sesshomaru, you look different babe."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Smirk on both parts

"I'm liking it, lets go to school sexy." Kagura bit her bottom lip as she leaned against the seat. There is no way she is letting this one go.

Rin walked into school going to the bathroom making sure her hair is covering her mark. When she got to the bathroom she moved her hair and re-put make-up on the mark. Rin tried to smile but it was hard to considering her predicament. Rin pulled her perfume out hoping it would cover his sent. Only if.

Kagome and Inuyasha were outside the bathroom waiting for Rin.

_ .Snift. _"Kagome are you sure You don't see Sesshomaru. I smell him and Rin. As if they are mixed together."

"I told you that Sesshomaru isn't here yet. Maybe you're nose is messed up."

"There is nothing wrong with my nose. I smell him and her."

Rin walked out he bathroom and spotted the duo and walked towards them.

"Its her, Sesshomaru and Rin must have mated!"

"Rin is way to young Inuyasha. You're brother has much more self control than you do."

"The bastard clearly doesn't. Dad is going to be pissed off. I'm pissed off!"

"Shh, Inuyasha, let her tell us."

"Hey guys, whats going on?"

"When did you and Sesshomaru mate?" Inuyasha demanded stepping up to Rin and sniffing her neck.

"Way to let her tell us Inuyasha, you idiot."

Rin frowned and stepped away from Inuyasha sniffing and avoided their eyes. As she looked toward the gate entrance she saw Sesshomaru entering the school with a group of his fellow senor friends and holding hands with Kagura. Rin closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"Guys, I'm going to the library, I forgot I needed a new book for English. Bye." Rin whispered as she walked away.

"What is he doing to her Inuyasha? What game is he playing? Please make him stop." Kagome said as she watched Rins retrieving form and looked over to Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"I'll talk to him Kagome. I promise." Inuyasha said as he glared at his brother.

Rin lowered her butt to the ground slowly and took out a book to read. Rin gave a small smile and looked up to the warm sun. Rin laid back, forgetting about her book and decided to enjoy the sun. Then there was a sudden object blocking the sun from Rin. Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Rin, you smell as if you block my sent from you're body." Sesshomaru said as he sat behind Rin and rapped his arms around her waist. Sesshomaru sneezed before snuggling into her neck. Rin couldn't help but smile. She hasn't heard Sesshomaru sneeze since he was a young pup.

"I'm sorry" All the anger Rin had for him left when he entered her site. "I thought...It was a mistake."

"Rin, you aren't a mistake. I fully know what I did that night. You are my mate, my life."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"You broke up with Kagura right?"

"No, Don't worry your self about that."

"Are you going to break up with her?"

"Drop it Rin."

"No, break up with her! Its her our me, pick!"

"Rin, stop shouting and drop it. Just, let me handel it. The way I want to. Do you trust me?"

"I do Sesshomaru! But what do you expect me to fill when you walk into school holding her hand?"

"Trust me mate. Stop being angry, and never wear perfume ahain. You know I hate it."

Rin looked down at the possessive hold around her waist and smiled. This is all she wanted, she has Sesshomaru.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you to Rin."

"Hey Sesshomaru, you marked Rin as you're mate?"

"Inuyasha you tell nothing to father."

"Then you want some advice?"

"Sure, enlighten me."

"Make Rin were this, its so dad wont find out until you're ready to tell him."

Sesshomaru took the necklace from Inuyasha and forced himself from smiling at his half brother. They use to hate each other growing up. But as they grew up Sesshomaru learned from his father that family is family, they will always be there for you, even when no one else is. Sesshomaru nodded his head before hugging his brother. He pulled away and walked upstairs to his room.

"What do you mean you had sex with Sesshomaru?"

"What do you mean he kind of forced his way on you?"

"What do you mean he marked you?"

"Why is he still dating Kagura then?"

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Did you use protection?"

"Guys! Stop asking you're questions at one time. I just want to do my homework."

Rin put turned her back to Sango and Kagome before she started to do her homework.

Sesshomaru approached Rin's lawn,and walked toward the side of the house where her room was. The closer Sesshomaru got to her window the stronger he could smell her. His beast roared with pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked before jumping into Rin's room with ease.

"Rin, I have a present for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"Its a necklace. I want you to always wear it. Never take it off, OK."

"Of-course Sesshomaru, I will always wear it. Its beautiful."

"As you are too Rin."

Sesshomaru leaned down ans kissed Rin on the lips. Rin tried to kiss Sesshomaru back as passionately he was kissing her. Sesshomaru smirked before he laid Rin back onto the bed.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think.."

"Rin, you are my mate. As my mate you are expected to give me what I crave our I will seek else where to receive it."

"If I do this than break up with Kagura."

"I thought that we were over this subject Rin."

Rin sat up, pushing Sesshomaru off of her.

"No Sesshomaru, you were over the 'subject'. I want you to break up with her our I see no future between us."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and drew his eyebrows together because of frustration. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Rin gentle. He did want to argue with her at this moment. He wanted, he needed to be with Rin. Sesshomaru didn't understand, but ever since he mated with Rin he has this feeling to be with Rin at all times. When he had sex with Kagura earlier it just wasn't the same. It was as if it was wrong. But the idea of even snuggling with Rin had satisfied him.

Rin rapped her arms around Sesshomaru neck and laid down, pulling Sesshomaru down in the processes. Sesshomaru growled with pleasure as he put his hands up Rin's shirt and started to fondle Rin's chest.

"Hmmm. Mate, I see you're not wearing a brawl. Let this Sesshomaru give you pleasure,"

Rin moaned loudly as Sesshomaru ripped off her shirt and started to kiss her neck.

"Sesshomaru, '_moan'_ my parents are downstairs."

" I promise I will be quiet but I'm not sure if you can."

Sesshomaru reached down and softly touched Rin's face as if she didn't exist. Rin smiled and sat up to crawl onto Sesshomaru lap and caressed his face with a smile. This is the only time Rin can truly see Sesshomaru vulnerability side. Sesshomaru rapped his arms around Rin's body tightly and made her grind onto him. Rin moaned loudly and started to unbutton Sesshomaru shirt.

Sesshomaru let his hands travel down Rin's stomach and pulled off her pants. Sesshomaru wanted to give Rin what she deserved. The first time he took her virginity he wasn't slow, nice, and passionate like he should have. He was a disgrace the first time. It was very fast and quick. It was over before it started. He felt that Rin was home, and he couldn't hold it in. Sesshomaru had to redeem himself for her and for himself.

Sesshomaru reached down and pulled at Rin's underwear. Rin blushed before unbuttoning Sesshomaru jeans. Rin ran her hands up and down Sesshomaru chest before pulling down his boxers.

" Wow." Rin said as she starred at Sesshomaru member. She didn't remember it being this big last time. The last time they had intercourse, Rin kept her eyes close the whole time. Sesshomaru smirked before grabbing Rin's hand and leading it to lower region.

"Mate, I'm going to teach you how to please me."

"Sesshomaru, how did you know I was you're mate?" Rin asked as she put on Sesshomaru shirt on.

"Come to bed mate, we do have school tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he pulled on his boxers.

Rin nodded her head as she laid on the bed.

"Promise you will stay the night?"

"Go to bed mate."

Rin sat up and glared at Sesshomaru.

"If you're going to leave, do it when I'm awake. Don't do it behind my back. Leave."

Rin laid down and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Rin realized that Sesshomaru wasn't ready to settle down. He wasn't ready for a mate. He was to immature in a weird way.

"Rin, I will stay the night, I promise. Please don't yell and get mad at me. Just sleep and relax with me."

Sesshomaru rapped his arms around Rin's waist and rubbed her upper thigh.

"Good morning mom, dad." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his car keys to leave for school.

"Inuyasha, where is you're brother? I haven't seen him all night it seems." Inutaisho said as he put his wife food in front of her.

"Probably with his girl." Inuyasha said as he tried to hurry out the house. He was always a bad liar to his father.

"Bye parents!" Inuyasha called out as he ran down the drive way to his car.

"Sesshomaru, do we have to go to school. We can stay here and play house for the day." Rin said as she laid down on the bed again.

"No Rin. As much as I will like to stay and ravish you, but we need to go to school. Sesshomaru said with a smile. Rin frowned before she started to comb her wet hair.

"Rin don't forget to put the necklace on."

Rin frowned before applying makeup to the hickeys on her neck.

"Rin, why are you covering my marks?"

"Because Sesshomaru, I cant walk around like this. Who knows what people will think."

Sesshomaru frowned, but new that Rin had to cover up the marks.

"I'm leaving mate, I will see you at school."

"You cant give me a ride at least?"

"No, I'm giving my girlfriend a ride." Sesshomaru looked at Rin to see her reaction.

Rin looked down at her hands to try to stop herself from crying. Then she stood up to smile at Sesshomaru.

"Bye Sesshomaru."

"By mate"

After Sesshomaru left the room, Rin looked down at the necklace around her neck before snatching it off and throwing it onto the floor.

"Don't expect me to be your dirty little secret Sesshomaru." Rin said before she left to go to school.


End file.
